


Standing With You

by RonRos47



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Standing With You

Harper smiled as she took Abby by the hand towards the living room that separated the den.

“Okay,” said Harper, “stand right there.”

Abby looked confused. “What are you doing,” she asked.

“Now look up.”

Abby did so and saw that there was a bushel of mistletoe hanging above them. 

“I tried to take it down,” said Harper, “but my mom nearly freaked out. She’s all about perfection and nothing screams a Christmas tradition like mistletoe.”

“Okay but I still don’t understand what we’re doing underneath it.”

Harper took a step towards Abby and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“I know I’ve kind of messed up our trip. If I could make up the past few days I totally would but we’ve still got today and tomorrow. I love you, Abby, and I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t.”

Harper smiled, “Well since I’ve got you here then I figured why not this be one tradition we create for ourselves.”

“Are you sure, I mean what about your family?”

“It doesn’t matter. I just want you.”

“Starting with a kiss under the mistletoe?”

“What better place?”

The two of them smiled at each other. Harper leaned down to get to Abby’s level and then lightly kissed her at first. It wasn’t enough so she lifted Abby slightly, Abby standing on her toes, the two of them kissing longer than they’d meant to.

It was long enough that Matilda and Magnus had come into the room.

“Mommy!” they both said at the same time.

Startled Harper and Abby stopped kissing. There hadn’t been enough time to pull away from each other when Sloane entered the room. She stood in shock as she saw her sister in a very romantic way with the person who was supposed to be just a roommate.

“Well,” said Sloane, “this is new.”

“Sloane,” said Harper, “don’t tell mom and dad, please.”

“So were you planning on telling them after the holidays or ever?”

“I plan to tell them later today so please don’t say anything, please.”

“I don’t know, Harper, don’t you think this is something they should know?”

“Yes but not right now, okay? I plan to tell them later today anyways.”

“I don’t care when you tell them they are going to be so angry that you’ve been lying.”

“I know and I can take it but let’s not deal with it until later.”

“You’re asking me to keep a secret.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know.”

“Come on since when haven’t you kept secrets from mom and dad? I need some time but I am going to tell them. I just want to be the one to do it, okay?”

Sloane looked at Harper and then at Abby and back at Harper. “Fine, I won’t tell them but if you don’t I will. And for the record you owe me one.”

“Deal.” Harper then realized her niece and nephew were still in the room. “What about them?”

“I’ll talk to the kids don’t worry.”

Harper just nodded. “So are we good here?”

“For now.”

“Thank you.”

*****

The family Christmas party wasn’t until later which still gave Harper and Abby enough time to spend their day together. They walked along main street and had lunch at one of the local restaurants. It was a simple day but it was enough for them.

*****

“Mom, dad,” Harper said to them when she found her parents both busy in the living room later in the evening. “Can we talk?”

“Now’s not really a good time, Harper,” said her mom.

“Our guests will be here any minute,” her dad said.

Harper nodded. “I know but this can’t wait.”

Her mom sighed, “okay what is it?” 

Harper looked over at Abby and then at her sisters who had come into the room. She focused on her parents.

“There’s something I’ve been um…something I’ve been meaning to tell you. I’m gay. I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn’t know how. Reputations mean so much in this family that I didn’t think me being gay fit into that but I am done hiding it. Abby deserves a lot better from me than the way I treated her this week. Back in high school I um…I hurt Riley because I didn’t want you to find out the truth about me. I am done hiding. I want to be who I really am and I love, Abby. She is the love of my life and I can’t throw what we have away, I can’t lose her.”

The room was silent for a moment. Her parents did not know what to say and so her dad simply left the room.

“He just needs a moment,” said her mom, “we’ll have to talk about this later, okay?”

Harper nodded, “right.” 

*****

The party was everything Harper had expected it to be. Her mom and perfection that’s the way it had to be. Her parents still hadn’t talked to her about her revelation over an hour ago but there would be plenty of time for that later. In the meantime she was doing her best to enjoy the party. Though Harper wasn’t avoiding Abby she was off over talking with John who had shown up unexpectedly so that gave her a moment to be around her friends. 

Kelly and Ashley began to laugh.

“What?” asked Harper.

“You two do realize where you’re standing right?” asked Ashley.

Harper and Connor both looked up to see the mistletoe above them. 

“Come on you two,” said Kelly, “you know the rule.”

Connor looked at Harper, “I’m game. I mean why not, right?”

“I uh…” said Harper. She then looked over at Abby who had noticed the same thing. She turned back to Connor, “I um…I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?” asked Ashley.

“I…I’m just gonna…”

Harper was really having a hard time finding her words so without saying anything she left Connor standing underneath the mistletoe alone. Her friends all looked at each other trying to figure out what had just happened.

*****

“Harper,” Connor called out when he followed her outside. “Harper, wait up.” Harper stopped. “Mind telling me what that was all about?”

“It was nothing,” said Harper.

“Really because it sure didn’t seem like it. It’s like, ever, ever since I showed up at dinner the other night you’ve been acting like this whole different person and I don’t get it, what is going on with you? What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing, you did nothing. It’s just complicated.”

“What is?”

Harper took a deep breath. She knew this was bound to come out eventually. She had already told her family. The last people she wanted to tell was her ex-boyfriend and her friends but what other choice did she have? She had hidden herself away for so long that all she was used to was hiding and lying. She was done with all of that. She had to be herself even if it meant losing her friends. She could deal with that later but right now Connor was confronting her and there was no backing out. Harper could try but what would it solve? If she was going to be out of the closet then she had to be completely out of it.

Connor waited.

“I’m gay,” Harper admitted to him.

This threw Connor back both mentally and physically as he took a step back. Not that he was uncomfortable, it had just come as a shock. The last thing he had expected to hear was that. If anything he had expected to simply hear that she wasn’t into him. That he could come to accept but this wasn’t even in the realm of what he was thinking.

“You’re um…you’re…”

“Gay,” Harper said again.

“Wow, okay um…so is this like a fairly recent thing or…”

“No it’s not recent. I’ve always been this way.”

“So even when we were together? I mean what was that some kind of joke, did it even mean anything to you at all?”

“I don’t know. I wanted it to I guess.”

“You guess. Harper this whole time you have lied to all of us and you just expect me to be okay with it? Were you even going to say anything?”

“No. I didn’t think anyone needed to know especially you guys. You saw how bad it was for Riley, how I…treated her. I thought if you guys knew I was gay back then that you all would treat me the same way.”

“Yeah but you gave us no choice. You should’ve let us decide for ourselves.”

“I know and I’m sorry but what did you expect me to do? You know how my family is. I was so afraid of what they would think, what you all would. I didn’t think my being gay would fit in with any of it.”

“And that note from Riley that was found in your locker, I mean was that real?”

“Yes.”

“And um… you’re roommate, Abby.”

“She’s not my roommate. We live together.”

“So she you’re…”

Connor was having a hard time with his words. This was all a surprise to him that he didn’t know what to do or how to react. 

“Yeah,” said Harper. “Are you going to say anything to Ashley and Kelly?”

Connor sighed, “no. It’s not my secret to tell.”

“You’re not?”

“This isn’t high school anymore, Harper. I think we’ve gotten past stupid rumors and spreading secrets but you probably should tell them and you should probably go inside. I’m sure Abby is um…I’m sure she’s waiting for you.”

“And what about you?”

“I’ll be inside later. I just need a minute.”

“Yeah. Connor, I am sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“Doesn’t really matter now does it?”

“Guess not.”

*****

Harper smiled as she walked over to Abby who was in a corner with John and Riley. “Hey you,” she said.

“Hey,” said Abby. “Did you tell him?”

“Yeah.”

“How did he take it?”

“He just needs some time.”

“Are you okay?”

Harper nodded. She took Abby’s hands in hers. She didn’t care if anyone was watching, let alone if her friends were either. 

“I’ve got you,” she said with a smile, “I’m more than okay.”

Abby smiled back as Harper walked around her and held her close, placing a kiss on her cheek.

“You sure this is okay?” Abby asked. Her friends were still around and they were in a house full of guests.

“I don’t care who knows anymore. We both deserve to be happy. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Riley and John were both smiling at the couple.

“You two really are great together,” said Harper.

Harper just smiled. For a second she glanced over at Kelly and Ashley who were giving her weird looks as if they were looking at a stranger. Harper no longer cared though. All she cared about was being present with Abby and though she had been happy with Abby for a long time now she could finally be happy out in the open and that’s what mattered.


End file.
